Protection
by Knight in Sterling Armor
Summary: Chad decided to follow Sonny on her date with a guy named Mathew, since it seems logical that she wouldn't have a great judge in guys, especially after the whole James thing. Oneshot Channy


_Hey its KSA! This is my first fanfiction.....on this account! I haven't written in a year or so but I was inspired by SWAC to write fanfiction again! Woot! Enjoy :)_

Now, you're probably wondering what I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am doing here at a public movie theater, watching Transformers, by myself. Truth of the matter is I'm here, _not_ because I'm jealous! But _only_for protection. Sonny is currently dating again and ever since that whole James thing, I can never trust if she has a good taste in guys. She really is a magnet for trouble. His name is Mathew, sandy blonde hair, a little taller than me, seems very jerk-ish. They sat somewhere in the middle of the audience and I sat a couple rows behind them. To avoid them, and all of my fan girls, I wore a hoodie and sunglasses. So far so good. Kind of. First whenever a loud noise would come, she would grab his hand. Then, he wrapped his arm around her, but at least she didn't rest her head on his shoulder like we did…..Okay _now _she did.

I could see the silhouette of Mathew turning his head to Sonny to get her attention. She looked right back at him and he leaned in to kiss her. Sure that somehow bothered me but I ignored the feeling. Until it came nudging back at me when I noticed that they haven't broken apart for quite sometime. Sonny pulled back first but he leaned back in and made it a full make-out session. Okay I guess I was jealous because I had a _tiny _crush on her but what could I do? Pronounce my love for her in the middle of the movie to get them to stop? That wasn't that bad of an idea but she probably would never forgive me.

I stood up and walked to a row that was in front of them so I didn't have to watch it any longer. Did I really like Sonny? Well, I always get anxious as to when I'm going to see her again. I try to act cool around her, and I succeed. I find it funny to tease her and push her buttons. I absolutely loved it when she chose me for a 'fake date'. I wished that that fake kiss was real. And here I am, trying to protect Sonny from getting hurt. She's just so cute at whatever she does….stupid cute. Yhea, might as well have a neon sign saying "Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Monroe" following me everywhere. But I blew my chance…..a couple times.

Finally, the credits started rolling and I decided to wait until they left first so I could walk behind them. My car wasn't parked that far away from Mathew's car so I saw them get in before I got into my car. I waited a moment, sighed, and started the engine. But before I could even put the car in reverse, I heard a car door slam and a scream in there direction. I got out of my car and took off my sunglasses to see that Sonny had gotten out and started to walk away before Mathew caught her. She pushed him a little but he wouldn't let go. I was debating with myself if I should go see what was going on, even though I was already slowly walking their way.

"Hey!" I shouted towards them. It looked like I distracted him long enough for her to get away.

"Chad!" She yelled and came running my way. I stopped walking towards them because I didn't know what to do. As soon as she reached me, she hugged me and buried her face in my chest. I hesitated for a moment and hugged her back. "Can you drive me home?" She asked in a shake-y voice. I looked up at Mathew and glared daggers at him. I nodded my head 'yes' and led her to my car.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said while we were leaving the parking lot, "what happened?"

"Mathew went a little too far." She paused before saying, "Okay, a lot too far. I wasn't really ready for the whole making-out thing but he went farther then that. In the car he was touching me and….." I looked over to see why she stopped but she had a troubled face on so I just left it.

Boy did I just want to turn around and beat the guy up. "What a creep! I'm so sorry, Sonny."

"It's okay. Can I ask _you_ something?" She said. I waited for her to continue, "Why were you here?"

Didn't see that one coming. "What, I'm not allowed to see a movie?"

"Not by yourself." She laughed a little and looked at me.

Just seeing her happy makes me happy. "Well, I didn't think that you would have a good choice in guys and look! I was right!"

"Thank you so much for _stalking_ me! Turn right her." She said and pointed to the next right. After turning, I continued to drive with my left hand and rest my right on the arm rest. I looked over to her and she was in deep thought again. I didn't know what to do to keep her from having bad flashbacks. "Are you going to be there _every time_ I get another boyfriend?"

"Sonny, I doubt that _all_ of your choices would be bad." I rolled my eyes when I said 'all'. "Who knows, maybe the next one is the right one." I peeked over to see her reaction and she just looked at her fiddling fingers. I reached over and grabbed her left hand. "Who knows, maybe he's closer than you think…."

She looked at our united hands and then up at me and smiled. "You are so bipolar Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What?" I said, pretending not to know.

"Well one moment we're yelling at each other. Another you're saving me. Then I start to like you. Then I hate you. Then I like you again. It's really back and forth with you!"

"So, how do you feel about me now?" I challenged.

"This is one of those liking moments."

"Well, I like you too. I've always liked you, teasing you is just my way to say it." I looked over to see Sonny's reaction. I can't believe I'm spilling this out right now.

I turned into her driveway and turned off the car. I walked her to her front door and she said, "Thanks again, Chad. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. You just owe me one." I gave her a grin.

"Okay, then." She reached awkwardly for the doorknob.

"Wait." I said. We took a moment and looked into each other's eyes. I slowly reached for her waist and pulled her in. She smiled a little before the space between both our bodies and our lips was non-existent. She wrapped her arms around my neck and played with my hair, which drove me insane...in a good way. I decided to leave it as that because I felt she's been through enough for tonight. We pulled away and I said, "Please be mine."

She pretended to think in a cute way before saying, "Okay, fine, Mr. Cooper." She winked at me before escaping to her house. I walked daydreaming-like back to my car.

**Sonny's Point of View**

As soon as I shut the door I was face to face with my smiling mother. "Hi?" I said.

"I thought you were with Mathew?" She said all up in my business.

"Mom! You were spying!" I accused.

_Ta daaaaa! If you press that button down there, it will bring joy to my life. Tell me if you liked it or not. Flames are welcome but they are feed to my flying panda._

_KSA – out!_


End file.
